Hi
Students *Ian - Ultimate Emily Stan *Cody - Ultimate Snapchatter *Annie - Ultimate Model *Karim - Ultimate Administrator *Daunte - Ultimate Escape Artist *Jerome - Ultimate Writer *Bela - ultimate Drama Queen *Gich - Ultimate Luck *Infinity - Ultimate Blogger *Ellie - Ultimate Moderator *Liam - Ultimate Tea Brewer *Aicile - Ultimate Doujinshi Artist *Charlie - Ultimate Bueaurrucrat *Sheda - Ultimate Hope *Wubbzy - Ultimate Feminist Chapter 1 Andrea sits, hands tied behind her back in a classroom building. A blindfold covers her eyes. *Andrea: *struggles* Hey, what the hell? L-let me go! *Andrea: *wiggles hands* Don't you know who I am? I'm Kunai! I was a- Before she can finish talking, a weird figure approaches, hitting a button. Suddenly, HEY HEY HEY IT'S GONNA BE OKAY starts playing loudly, and snowballs are pelted at her. *Andrea: That's so immature. Let me go! *Andrea: OW! They continue to strike at her, only faster and more forcefully. It turns out not to be some silly prank. *Andrea: Someone! HELP! IP CHECK! IS THAT YOU, EYESISTER? The pelting continues as she attempts to break free. and snowballs tainted red roll across the floor. Suddenly, her screams stop, and so do the snowballs. *Andrea: *eyes shut* ---- DAY 1: ENTRANCE - 7:00am Charlie stands below the towering building, with the sign "Hope's Peak Academy". He clenches his fist, gulping, before staring ahead. *Charlie: Hi, I'm Charlie, but some of you might know me as Charlie1121. I'm a bureuaucucurat at Until Dawn Wikia, and I'm pretty well known online due to how good I am at my work. He slowly takes a step, laying his hand on the front door. *Charlie: But beyond that, I'm just a normal kiddo. I was shocked to be accepted at this prestigious school, but, k. *Charlie: *twists door* Well, well, well... He takes a few steps inside, observing the entrance. It's large and spacious. *Charlie: I can't believe... I'm... here... *rubs head* Suddenly, he feels an ache in his head, and drops to his knees. *Charlie: W-what's going on? Did Daunte ... delete the ... wiki? Everything fades to black as he drops unconscious. *Charlie: Ugh... my neck... my back... li- He awakens inside a classroom, inside the facility. *Charlie: Wasn't I... in the entrance? *Charlie: What's happening? *Charlie: Semantic Drifter? Sannse? He manages to stand up, and observes the room. Iron plates cover where the windows should be, and security cameras monitor every corner. *Charlie: This wasn't on the pamphlet... He walks out into the wall, and finds himself facing a large door, which he opens, leading to the gymnasium. In front of him was fourteen other, somewhat familiar, faces. *Daunte: Interesting... *Karim: Jeez, what's with you whites and taking so long? *folds arms* *Bela: Yea, like, whitewashing is disgusting. *Karim: Don't agree with me, huntie. *perched* *Charlie: Are you... the other students? *Cody: I know you are, but what am I? *Wubbzy: What's it to you? *Cody: I'm young and horny! *Daunte: Interesting. *Wubbzy: T r i g g e r e d... *Cody: Huh, are you a feminist or something? *Wubbzy: The Ultimate Feminist, actually. *Cody: Oh, that's way cooler than mine. *Charlie: What's yours? *Cody: The uh, ultimate- *Karim: Ultimate Administrator. *flips weave* But you can call me Papi. I also accept Karim. *Annie: What about Karimel? *Karim: Ooh bb. *Charlie: I'm the Ultimate Bueuaururucra- *Karim: Excuse, not everything's about you. *Annie: Wth I'm the Ultimate Model, but I'm like ugly??? *Daunte: YOU ARE FLAWLESS *Annie: ok but why are you lying to me *Daunte: I'm not Karim: back off homosexual *Daunte: I'm b- Karim: Basic? *Jerome: Interesting. *Daunte: What *Karim: What are you supposed to be anyway? *Daunte: *sighs* The Ultimate Escape Artist. And yes it's because I constantly abandon wikis and people. *Aicile: Well, it's much better than- *Daunte: Did I say I was finished sweaty? *Karim: delete it fat *Charlie: Lot of colourful people here... *Wubbzy clenches his fist, aiming it at Charlie. *Wubbzy: Did you just assume my race? *Charlie: No, I- *Wubbzy: *punches him in the throat* *Ellie: Oh my gosh! *Bela: Really? That's your debut line? *Sheda: You bitches are all so immature. *Aicile: So, uh, what do you guys do? *Cody: tbh what don't i do? *Ellie: No thanks *Cody: I'm the Ultimate Snapchatter, so I guess I'm good at streaking. *Ellie: Where are your parents? *Cody: ... yes *Aicile: So, I'm the Ultimate Doujinshi Artist. *Cody: so you draw hentai? *Aicile: It's not like th- *Cody: I love tentacles. *Aicile: I mean, so do I, but I tend to draw the more... deady, stuff. *Sheda: Deady ain't a word. *Aicile: I don't have a thesaurus *Infinity: dinosaurs are extinct idiot *Karim perches by the bleachers, sitting with Annie. *Karim: And they're onto gore porn. *Annie: its truly disgusting what these kids are into *Daunte: dang millenials Karim: u cant sit wit us boo *Annie: *shrugs* *Daunte: k *Charlie lies on the floor, dead inside, while the others continue discussing. *Bela: UGH! What the hell is going on anyway? Why's everyone so buddy buddy? *Infinity: Excuse? *Bela: I'm sick of this, I'm going home. *Ellie: wat r u, the ultimate drama queen? *Bela: actually yes. *Ellie: oh *Infinity: that's nice *Ellie: I'm just the Ultimate Moderator. *Infinity: I'm Ultimate Blogger *Bela: and I'm the Ultimate did i fu ck in g ask? *Infinity: go suck an egg *Cody: yes please mommy *Jerome: So no one is going to ask me what I am? *Karim: no *Jerome: k bye felicia *karim: fine what r u *Jerome: Ultimate Writer. fanfic of course *Karim: did i ask *Jerome: wait what *Charlie: Ugh, my head... this is getting out of control. What's our situation guys? *Wubbzy: Assuming our gender? That is fucking low. *Charlie: no, wait- *Wubbzy: *throat punches Charlie again* *Daunte: interesting *Infinity: interesting *Daunte: you need to stop or banned *Karim: huntie im the ultimate admin watchu gonna do? *Daunte: u *Karim: ok I'm not that gay A much older looking man in the crowd suddenly looks up, taking control of the situation. *Ian: Alright, that's enough. *Karim: D-da... *Cody: daddy? *Ian: Listen, I don't know what it is with this fandom, but they horribly misvalue Emily's contributions to the groups. Without Emily, it's unfathomable how the others would have managed to escape without her idea to contact help. Cody: huh Ian: And with such a superficial grasp on her characterisation to refer to her as a careless bitch? That's idiotic. Emily's attempts to save everyone wasn't selfish, and her treatment of Matt is justified when you consider what she's been through. *Annie: I fully agree 14000500% *Aicile: mathematically impossible *Jerome: like u getting laid *Aicile: :( *Jerome: sorry ily *Aicile: You lie. *Jerome: im standing *Aicile: whatever. *Ian: Alright, I'm Ian, the Ultimate Emily Stan. It's a pleasure to meet you all. *Karim: *fans self* Have I mentioned I love Emily? *Ian: I wouldn't be surprised, she's the developer's favorite character. *Sheda: Hey, there's still two people we haven't gotten to know. *Liam: *sips tea* who might that be? *Gich: ... *Sheda: idk I'm Ultimate Hope *Ellie: tbh who *Infinity: *shrugs* *Liam: Oh right, it's me, Ultimate Tea Brewer. *Karim: k *Liam: Enough of ur racism *Karim: How can I be racist when I'm eTHNIC? *Liam: ok mayonnaise *Jerome: is mayonnaise an instrument? *Cody: Interesting *Daunte: Fuck up! *Gich: *sneezes* *Aicile: So, is that everyone? *Karim: Yea I think so. *Cody: Wait, what about... *Bela: I'm sick of this. What is going on? *Annie: yea tbh i agree with that puta *Bela: excuse me *Annie: excuse urself *Karim: Ok, yeah, there's a big elephant in the room and we're not talking about you Daunte. *Daunte: what fat *Karim: k neckrolls *Daunte: k *Karim: So, are we all going to ignore that we just... woke up, lost, in this unfamiliar environment? *Ellie: sketchy *Infinity: Like something Cody would do... *Cody: I'm 14! *Sheda: seriously? *Gich: *raises hand* *Wubbzy: who *Liam: annie ur hot *Annie: no u Liam: :) *Karim: ??? sluts Suddenly, a hooded figure walks in to the gymnasium, leaving everyone quiet. It appears to be a short man dressed up in a bear fursuit. *Annie: furry? *Aicile: don't kinkshame *???: Upupupu... I wouldn't disrespect your headmaster like that! *Cody: odd kink but i dont judge *???: I can just taste the hope in your eyes... that'll soon turn into despair. *Wubbzy: ok *Ellie: What are you taking about? *???: You are all the pinnacles of hope, each with your own talent, so welcome to Hope's Peak Academy. But things are going to be run a little bit differently now that I'm in control. *Karim: who are u i dont speak irrelevant *Gich: more active than certain staff *Karim: was that a fucking gremlin? Gich frowns, tears in her eyes, as the hooded figure continues to talk. *???: Think of this all like a boarding school, except there's no way out. No sunlight, no windows, no nothing. You can only leave this sealed off environment if you graduate. *Bela: im calling my mom *???: Good luck with that. *Bela: excuse moi *Jerome: ok but lets just graduate then *???: Ooh, here comes the twist! *Ian: Interesting... *Liam: spill the beans thot *???: If you wish to graduate, you have to follow one simple procedure! Kill someone without being caught! *Liam: *spits tea* what *Annie: excuse *Karim: me *Daunte: bitch? *Sheda: TF? *???: So, maim 'em, stab 'em, choke 'em, drown 'em, sacrifice them to Satan, it doesn't matter! *Charlie: You can't be serious.... *???: Just don't get caught. *Wubbzy: What kind of mysgonistic joke is this? *???: Just the usual *Wubbzy: I don't agree! *???: I'd calm down, man, you don't want to break any rules. *Wubbzy: T R I G G E R E D. *???: Huh? *Wubbzy: Did... you... just assume... my... GENDER? Wubbzy dashes at the hooded figure, tacklnig him as everyone watches on, confused. Some believe it's all a trick, but some are genuinely worried. *???: Final warning. Violence against your headmaster is strictly prohibited! *Wubbzy: Down with the fucking patriarchy!*raises fist* *???: PROTECT ME! Suddenly, before Wubbzy's fist can meet ???'s face, a large spear is unleashed, seemingly from nowhere. It launches deep into Wubbzy's chest, suspending his body in the air as blood drips out from the wound and his mouth. *Ellie: *gasps* Jesus! *Cody: What he gonna d- holy SHIT... *eyes twitch* *???: I wanted to keep unnecessary deaths to a minimum, but I suppose you all need an example. *Ian: Jesus... *Annie: oh my god... *Cody: I... I'm really ashamed I have a boner right now... *Aicile: me too... *Bela: WHAT ... THE ... *Charlie: And that's when my life changed forever... *Karim: dont fucking narrate out loud *???: Despair is delicious... I'll see my precious students later. Call me Storm. The hooded figure disappeared, and everyone was left in confusion as Wubbzy's fresh corpse lied out in the gymnasium. CHAPTER 1: AUTOEROTIC ASPHYXIATION ---- Wubbzy's finger twitches after a minute of lying on the floor, as a pool of blood continues to form. Everyone is quiet and in shock, left to wonder what's to become of them. *Ian: H-he's still breathing! I demand we get him some medical attention! *Sheda: Does anyone here have any medical training? *Infinity: Someone? They are met with a silence, as Wubbzy's eyes twitch, his body holding on for dear life. *Ian: Come on, don't stay silent! It's an emergency! *Cody: Anyone? *Annie: Did you mean, Annieone? *Karim: Slay? *Aicile: Did you really wait all that time to use a poor pun? *folds arms* *Cody: It was cool, but he's kind of dying... *Ian: What do you know, Annie? *Annie: ok don't rush me let me get in my zone *Ian: Are you serious right now? *Karim: SHE SAID DON'T RUSH HER, FAT. *Ian: ... Annie drops to her knees, and pulls out the spear, tossing it aside as blood leaks out. *Annie: Someone! I need help! *Daunte: *steps forward* *Annie: I need someone to apply pressure, preferably with big hands. *Daunte: *steps backwards* *Jerome: lol i guess Jerome puts his hands over Wubbzy's wounds. *Annie: k im not too sure but I think it missed the vital organs. This is a shoulder wound. *Charlie: Oh, thank god... *Annie: ugh god why did i take that first aid course this is so much ... pressure *Jerome: HA! Ian kneels down, putting his hand on Annie's shoulder for reassurance. *Karim: *clenches fist* Wow... *Ian: Annie, be proud of yourself. You might have saved a man's life. *Annie: Yea but I totally ruined this sweater. *Ian: I'm going to forget I heard that. What's next? *Annie: Is there like, somewhere where we can like, get supplies and shit? *Gich: *pulls out student handbook* *Sheda: Is that a fucking gremlin? *Bela: Who is that? *Gich: *gulps, revealing a map of the first floor* *Liam: As I was saying... *snatches device* There's a nurses office on the floor, adjacent to this gymnasium! *Annie: ilysm<3 *Karim: *perched, flipping weave* Really? No one? *Daunte: Damn, you're curvy. *Karim: back off thickums this isn't a charity. *Daunte: Tf? Liam and Ian carry Wubbzy's almost lifeless body to the Nurse's office, where inside, the fursuiter is revealed to be sitting on a spinning chair, eyeing them off. *Storm: Aw, looks like I didn't finish the job. Oh well! *whips out claws* *Wubbzy: *coughs blood* Domestic violence isn't a ... joke... *Annie: shut up fat you'll die *Wubbzy: Rather die... than see this... male scum! *Ian: Don't hurt him! We need a doctor in here. *Storm: Eh, I suppose I overreacted. *throws claws at wall* *Liam: So, you're going to help him? I exerted this energy for nothing... *Storm: Yea whatever. But this goes as a warning to you all. Next time, I won't miss the jugular. *chuckles* ---- DAY 1: CAFETERIA - 9:00am Infinity and Ellie sit by the large table, as Liam pours them both tea. Everyone is concerned, awaiting news on Wubbzy's recovery. *Infinity: Your hair looks so good. *Ellie: ik thanks *Infinity: #Kthen *Liam: You think that idiot's gonna' be okay? *Infinity: God knows. *takes a sip* *Ellie: I don't really mind either way. *Liam: *raises eyebrow* *Infinity: I cannot believe you just said that! *Ellie: C'mon, you were thinking it! *Infinity: Yeah, well, you said it. The trio suddenly stop talking as Bela walks in, glaring at them. *Liam: *sips tea* *Bela: You're all terrible people, you know that right? *Liam: Pot calling the kettle black! *Infinity: I thought kettles were like, white, or like, appliance colour... *Ellie: yea true same *Liam: Calm down miss australiana *Bela: Wubbzy's a freak, but he's a person too. *Liam: prove it *Bela: what *Liam: That is all. *Bela: whatever, I'm getting cheese fries. *walks off* DAY 1: LAUNDRY ROOM - 9:03am Cody and Aicile lurk around the room. *Cody: You think there is used panties around here? *Aicile: Cody, you're gross. *Cody: Do you? *Aicile: I'm not going to answer that. *Cody: ... *Aicile: Let's look. *nose bleeds* Cody takes a seat on the cold floor, as Aicile looks through the room. *Cody: You know, I kinda' feel like my talent's pretty stupid compared to the others. *Aicile: Hey, don't think like that... At least people like you. *Cody: yea true thanks *Aicile: ... *Cody: But like, Ultimate Snapchatter? What's the point if people ruin streaks? Why can't I draw hentai like you? Or like, defend Matt or something? *Aicile: There's more to life than talent. *puts arm on Cody's shoulder* You're thinking too negatively. *Cody: *smiles* I'm not gay. *Aicile: yea i like girls *walks off* DAY 1: CLASSROOM - 9:10am Ian, Charlie and Karim open the sliding door and take a step inside one of the classrooms. They look around, investigating. *Charlie: Hey, this is where I woke up... *Karim: So did everyone, you're not special xx. *Ian: Alright, let's stay focused. Emily has a highly special role in the narrative, because without her, none of her friends would have likely made it off Blackwood Mountain. Her act of heading to the tower was heroic itself, and really shows that beneath her cold exterior, she truly cares about her friends. *Charlie: Seriously, what's up with all the cameras? *Karim: *runs hand down Ian's arm* I don't mind being filmed... *winks* *Ian: I'm not a good videographer. I prefer classic films, especially horror. *Karim: *glances* k that's interesting *Charlie: Who the hell boarded up all these windows? *Ian: Well, we're truly trapped in here. *Karim: Can't you use your big strong arms to tear them down? *Ian: I'm flattered. *Karim: I'm Karim *extends hand* *Ian: ... Ian. Pleasure. *Karim: Oh, it will be. *Charlie: Guys? DAY 1: TRASHROOM - 9:30am Daunte and Jerome observe the room, which has a large furnace at the end. *Daunte: hey is this ur home? *Jerome: I'm from Australia!!! *Daunte: interesting *Jerome: indeed. *Daunte: Hey you're that fanfic writer right? *Jerome: that me lol *Daunte: interesting. *Gich: ... *Daunte: can u fuck off *Gich: :( *walks off* *Jerome: shade *Daunte: It's my birthday next month I don't NEED this. *Jerome: interesting what day *Daunte: 24th *Jerome: um no *Daunte: y not *Jerome: That's my birthday! *Daunte: Twins??? *Jerome: Ofc. *Daunte: Wow I no longer hate you! *Jerome: <3 Jerome begins to walk off. *Daunte: Unoriginal birthday stealing slut. *Jerome: what hun *Daunte: my water broke *Jerome: oh ok DAY 1: ANNIE'S BEDROOM - 10:36am Annie's room, like the others, is large but empty. It contains drawers, a queen sized bed, a small bathroom and a bedside table. *Annie: *lies on bed* this is like, so dumb *Sheda: You're telling me. *Annie: like u do you think any of these snowflakes will actually kill someone? *Sheda: i doubt it only three people here have spines *Annie: but what about the three who do *Sheda: idk *Annie: deep so what does the ultimate hope actually do lmao *Sheda: things *Annie: nice *Sheda: Yeah that's really it. It's stupid. *Annie: yea I don't know why I'm a model im ugly *Karim: you're not you're flawless please stop babe *Annie: um how tf did you get in? *Karim: how didn't you *Annie: touche but odd *Karim: You're beautiful *Annie: im bi sorry *Karim: home of sexual here! thank! *Sheda: ok im leaving bye *Karim: pumpkin spice *Annie: i love it ur so ethnic<3 *Karim: good DAY 1: KITCHEN - 10:49am Sheda, Annie and Infinity all walk around in the kitchen, which is packed with all sorts of food. *Infinity: wowie im fat *Ellie: ur not daunte *Infinity: true *Sheda: so like is this gonna last us all year? *Infinity: #apparentlyitgetsrestockeddaily *Sheda: Aren't we trapped in here? *Ellie: aren't u *Sheda: Interesting. This situation is so weird. *Ellie: and so are a lot of the people *Infinity: yeah *Ellie: I like you two. *Infinity: Yeah I'm cool. *ellie: ik *Sheda: lotta knives out here *Infinity: Wubbzy vibes *Ellie: I mean, I'm probably gonna' keep one under my pillow. *Infinity: thats hot *Ellie: I don't trust half the people out here! *Sheda: I get what you mean. *Ellie: Daunte's a creep, Bela's annoying, and I easily think they'd mess with me. *Infinity: Well let's hope it doesn't come to that. *Sheda: interesting. Meanwhile, Gich walks in and takes a sip of water. *Infinity: who are you *Ellie: i didnt sign up for this!! *Sheda: oh my god I totally forgot there were 15 students. *Gich: H-hi... I'm G- *Ellie: Shhh it's okay :) *Infinity: What's your Ultimate? *Gich: I'm the Ultimat- *Sheda: I'm kind of getting a headache from all this thinking, just our situation... how can anyone stay calm? *Ellie: Yeah, I agree. *Infinity: Same *Gich: Oh *Sheda: Why did you feel the need to interrupt me? *Gich: No reason... *walks off* *Sheda: What's her problem? DAY 1: CAFETERIA - 7:30pm Fourteen of the Ultimates gather around at the tables, eating food. Bela is nowhere to be seen. *Karim: you eat like an absolute pig you know that right *Daunte: don't be jealous im way thicker than you *Ellie: Comparing skulls again, Daunte? *Daunte: Very funny. Ellierious. *Karim: u tried that was pathetic. *Daunte: i JUS TWNNA FUCKING EAT OKAY Meanwhile, Infinity is seen fiddling with the student handbook. *Infinity: Hey, has like, anyone really gone through this thing? *Gich: *raises hand* *Infinity: No one? That's weird. *Ian: Oh, I misplaced mine. Does it have anything in there about Emily? And is it positive or negative? *Infinity: Who *Cody: fuck i miss matt *Aicile: ok *Infinity: Well, there's like, an outline of rules. *Annie: interesting *Cody: interesting *Daunte: Who the hell let you out of your shackles, Cody? *Cody: si master *Karim: Don't appropriate Bela's culture, you white bastard. *Liam: Ew, don't even mention that name. *Aicile: Trigger warning next time? *Karim: You are lucky Wubbzy isn't here. Infinity throws a plate at Gich, knocking her unconscious. *Infinity: k is everyone listening? *Daunte: can u just go or can you not read past ur neckrolls? *Ellie: shut up *Daunte: aight *Infinity: *clears throat* *Jerome: interesting *Infinity: Rule 1, students blah blah blah can't leave the school, whatever. Rule 2. "Nighttime" is from 10:00pm - 7:00am, and some areas are off limits, so explore at your caution. *Jerome: that would be the perfect time for someone to kill tbh *Ian: Which is why I think we should have our own rules to go with these. I propose that no one leaves their room at night time. *Annie: what if im in the mood for a lil pumpkin spice? *Ian: If you catch anyone out at night time, then snitch. *Sheda: alright. *Karim: oh so you mean Cody can't drop sketchy pills in peoples drinks at his usual time? *Cody: How does that even... *Karim: Didn't give you permission sweaty. *Ian: Enough. *Karim: yes papi! *Ian: I propose that we meet every morning. 8:00am sharp at this table. That way we'll know if something is up. *Cody: Y-you really think someone might... *Ian: As much as I don't want to admit it, we ALL have to be cautious. This isn't a game. *Storm: And that's where you're wrong! *Ellie: go away *Storm: Alright. *walks off* *Ian: Does everyone understand? *Liam: *sips tea* Is someone going to relay this to the devil? *Daunte: I'll do it. *Karim: Desperate for friends? *Liam: Come back in one piece. *Sheda: alright Daunte walks off from the cafeteria, and knocks on Bela's dorm room. *Bela: fuck is it? *Daunte: Si senor. Unlock it or i Pick *Bela: idiot *opens the door* Storm said they are pickproof. *Daunte: Can I come in? and k *Bela: Is your name not Liam, Ellie, Aicile, Annie, Gich, Infinity, Ian, Charlie or Jerome? *Daunte: I... think? *Bela: Get in fat. Daunte takes a seat on her bed, but Bela throws a vase at him. *Bela: back off slut *Daunte: wow ok *Bela: so what do you want? *Daunte: Since everyone else is bitter, I came to tell you about these group rules we thought of. *Bela: gross but ok *Daunte: ok drama queen. We aren't leaving our rooms during nighttime and we all meet in the cafeteria at 8:00am sharp. *Bela: Ok but I'm punk rock so I'm not obeying. *Daunte: do it weeb *Bela: So, no one though to tell me about any of this in person? Just leaving me on need to know basis? *Daunte: I guess? *Bela: Figures. Whatevs, I don't need these fake ass putas anyway. *Daunte: Is that... Brazilian? *Bela: Portuguese. *Daunte: The same? *Bela: Not a language lmfao kawaii off bye! *Daunte: k Day 1 - BELA'S ROOM - 10:11pm Bela wraps herself in a towel as she walks in to have a shower. She turns the knob, but nothing comes out. *Bela: r u fucking serious this isn't rio *Storm: Hiya! *Bela: what the FUCK i am BATHING *Storm: You're as dry as between Karim's thighs. *Bela: ew tmi *Storm: Sorry, but no water runs during nighttime. *Bela: and u didn't warn us why? *Storm: idk. Also, only girl's bathroom doors have locks. *Bela: ok *Storm: Well ok bitch. *leaves* *Bela: ok DAY 2 - CHARLIE'S ROOM - 8:00am Charlie snores loudly in his bed, hiding beneath his blankets as he dreams about things. This is the year of like, realising things. Suddenly, the monitor in his room flashes on, revealing Storm. *Storm: Goodmorning! Rise and shine, students, as it is a brand new day! I expect the very best out of all my pupils! *goes static* *Charlie: *rubs eyes* Oh gosh, I wonder what is in store for today. *Charlie: *stands up, changing into clothes* At least I'm not murdered. *walks out to cafeteria* Charlie enters the cafeteria at 8:05am, and only Gich, Ian and Liam are present. *Charlie: Apologies for being late. *Ian: No, I should apologize. We all woke up at 8:00, so I might postpone our meetings to 8:30 so it is more convenient. *Gich: *nods* *Liam: *pours a cup of tea* I'm a responsible person. *Charlie: That's nice. *Liam: Do you want some? *Charlie: No thanks. *Liam: Dick... *Charlie: ??? They continue to wait for the rest of the students to turn up. *Sheda: *stretches arms* Sorry, had to take a shower. BO was rank. *Liam: Good to know! *Sheda: I know. *Daunte: fuck im tired and dead inside. *Liam: K. *Cody: Howdy everyone! *Ian: Hey! *Aicile: *walks in* Hi. *Everyone: ... *Aicile: ... More minutes pass, and they continue to turn up. *Infinity: #stillalivebitches! *Ellie: Here, here! *Sheda: Thank god! *Karim: wow they look so big today *Annie: hun u r VIOLATING ME *Karim: And? *Annie: wait till we're not in front of everyone *Ian: Morning Annie. Karim. *Karim: just spread me like butter *Ian: I beg your pardon? *Karim: Spread the joy of saying good morning to you too. *Annie: thirst *Cody: *gulps* *Aicile: yea ik how you feel *covers crotch* *Jerome: mines bigger *Cody: prove it *Jerome: ok *Cody: no wait *Gich: Is this- *Liam: Is this everyone? *Daunte: Well, minus Webbzy... and Bela. *Ellie: Whatevs. *Infinity: Oh well! Suddenly, Bela walks in, tears in eyes and drops to her knees. *Cody: B-bela! Are you alright? *rushes over to her* *Annie: who? *Aicile: shes begging for it. *Karim: Stop. *Bela: *swipes tears* fuck kawaii off from me! *Cody: What's going on? *Bela: I-it's... *Sheda: Is it about Wubbzy? *Bela: No... even worse... *sobbing* *Liam: Care to explain, shedevil? *Bela: I GOT A FUCKING PIMPLE! IT'S LIKE A VOLCANO! YOU SEE IT, RIGHT? *Aicile: Oh so that's what that giant thing on your neck was... *Bela: fuck up chinese asshole *Liam: go get zika! *Ian: Alright, everyone, let's calm down. *Karim: Sure. *bites lip, perched* *Ian: Has anyone heard any news about Wubbzy's situation? However, before anyone can answer, Storm once again appears on the monitor. *Storm: Hello, children! *Gich: hi storm *Karim: *side-eyes* bitch *Storm: I have some very very good news, and some very very bad news! *Sheda: W-what's the bad news? *Storm: Bad news is... Wubbzy is unfortunately recovered! I dumped him in the gymnasium. *Ellie: tragic *Ian: And the good news? *Storm: When I instruct you to, please enter the AV Room. I have a surprise! His transmission cuts off, and everyone is relieved. *Aicile: Surprised there's no deaths. *Cody: My dick would literally pop clean off. The group rushes to the gymnasium, and finds Wubbzy lying on the floor with a large bandage over his shoulder. *Gich: W- *Liam: *knocks her over* Wubbzy! Welcome back. *Wubbzy: Hey guys. *Ian: Try not to be so foolish next time, okay? How do you feel? *Wubbzy: I'm great... I hate it when random men impale me. It's disgusting and sexist. *Cody: impale me *Aicile: suspend me *Infinity: *throat punches them* *Wubbzy: I missed anything? *Ian: Well... not really... *Karim: What Ian meant to say is that you've missed the close bonds that... some... of us have formed. *Infinity: Yea Ellie and Sheda and I are like... this... *crosses fingers* *Ellie: Sweet *Sheda: But there's three of us. *Bela: not for long. *Sheda: ??? *Ellie: Yea who are you excluding? *Sheda: Cross three fingers. *Infinity: well its a little tricky u ungrateful brats *Wubbzy: fuck i just want a croissant DAY 2: CAFETERIA - 11:30am The group all sits at the table for lunch, as Ian gathered them all to eat together, so they can all discuss things. *Sheda: So Ian, you know how you said we can't be out at nighttime? Well, I'm a little paranoid... but, who's going to enforce that? *Ian: Yeah, I never really thought about that. *Bela: No trust? WOW. *Ian: Does anyone want to do some dormitory patrolling tonight? We can do shifts. *Daunte: not me i need my beauty sleep *Karim: seconded *Bela: thirded *Cody: Fourthed *Aicile: Fifthed *Sheda: Sixthed *Infinity: Seventhed *Ellie: Eighthed *Annie: Ninethed *Gich: Tenthed *Wubbzy: Eleventhed... *Charlie: Twelfthed? *Jerome: Thirteenthed hunties. *Ian: Well, Liam, I guess that leaves us with the shifts. *Liam: I'm cool with that! I run on caffeine, no sweat. *Ian: What time would you like to take? *Liam: 3:30am-7:00am? *Ian: I guess I'll take 10:00pm-3:30am then. I'm used to all nighters in arguments online with Emily haters. *Karim: All night me. *Ian: Pardon? *Karim: I'm sleeping all night! *Ian: Okay. Suddenly, the monitor flashes and Storm appears, and everyone bites their tongue. *Storm: It's time to gather at the AV ROOM! DAY 2: AV ROOM - 11:41am Storm chuckles as they all enter the room. *Storm: Thank you all for calmly waiting! Please take your labelled DVD from the cart and play it on one of the computers. Hopefully this will trigger some real despair. *Wubbzy: Don't incorrectly use triggers, asshole. *Storm: Do you want to get impaled again? *Cody: YES! *Storm: Just do as instructed, pupils! Everyone plays their DVDs, and watch on, in horror. Most of the, anyway. *Wubbzy: *pretends to care* Wow ok. Spooky. I'm just FUELED with despair, aren't I? *Karim: SHUT UP! Annie watches on in horror as her video depicts coffee shops getting destroyed, and her favorite beverages getting poured on the floor. *Annie: H-how could someone be... so... c-cruel? Aicile gulps as his video displays his family finding his bondage material, and pouring gasoline in the basement. *Aicile: *bangs on screen* MOM! DAD! NO! STOP! *swears in Chinese* *Storm: If you want to know what happens next, you know how to graduate... *Sheda: *shakes head, crying* Karim cries as he watches someone log onto his Wikia account, and starts vandalising his favorite sites. *Karim: The... d-despair... Everyone finishes watching their videos, all horrified. Storm laughs manically. *Storm: If you want answers, you know what to do. Just kill someone. Anyone. Maybe her! *points at Gich* Or him! *points at Liam* Or even him! *points at Wubbzy* *Wubbzy: Could you use my actual pronouns, scumbag? *Storm: Later, gators! *Sheda: Guys... this is all horrible, I know... *Karim: WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW YOU WHITE TRASHY BITCH? *Ian: Karim... *sniffles, putting hand on his shoulder* It's alright. Listen. *Sheda: I know deep down, we can all find hope in this time of despair. I wouldn't be the Ultimate Hope if I didn't stay strong. We can't give in to that pscyopath. *Ellie: Yeah... *Infinity: Mmm... *Jerome: You're right. *Charlie: Let- *Sheda: fuck up. Let's stay strong, together. We're in the same class, we have got each other's backs, okay? No one give in! *Liam: Easier said than done. DAY 2: SHEDA'S ROOM - 3:30pm Sheda, Infinity and Ellie all sit on her bed, relaxing with each other. *Sheda: I'm worried, girls. *Infinity: Me too... *Ellie: I'm certain someone's gonna' strike tonight... I hope we all end up okay. I'm sorry....Ugh....I'm sorry, I think I'm a little freaked out and it's hard for me to like, keep this up, and- (...) Look....I act all confident and like a total sexy babe and everything but underneath, really kinda insecure.... *Infinity: What you had to say Sheda was powerful. *Sheda: Thanks. I just hope people take in what I had to say and don't act impulsively. *Infinity: I'm keeping my door locked. *Sheda: I trust you guys completely, the others? Not at all. They're not coming in. *Infinity: ok this is cheesy but can we do a group hug im spooked what if its the last night i see you people? *Sheda: Don't think like that! *Ellie: Babe, you'll survive! Trust, I love you! DAY 2: CHARLIE'S ROOM - 10:00pm Charlie finishes up in the shower as Storm makes his announcement. He dries his hair and walks into bed. *Charlie: I just hope things end up smoothly... Goodnight... self... and... whoever's watching through those cameras... DAY 3: CAFETERIA - 8:45am Almost everyone is gathered inside the cafeteria, as the time change makes it easier to get there. *Ian: Well, it's more successful than last time. *Liam: Night shift was boring. Nothing eventful. *Ian: I hear you. I'm glad it was like that. *Wubbzy: So, no deaths? *Gich: N-not that we know of... *Karim: Who are we missing? *Ellie: Sheda and... Bela. *Daunte: I'll go after that fat devil. *Ellie: I'll check Sheda's room. Ellie runs off. DAY 3: DORMITORY HALLS - 8:47am Daunte runs down the hallway, banging on Bela's door. *Daunte: Hey, come on, open up! *notices door is unlocked* Huh? *walks in* *Daunte: *looks around* Empty... *walks around* *Daunte: *puts hand on bathroom door, twisting knob* H-hello? *Daunte: *opens bathroom door, screaming* He sees her leg hair and immediately runs out. *Bela: dick The others wait in the cafeteria. *Liam: Daunte's back, what's taking so long? *Wubbzy: Let's go check it out. The group walks over to Sheda's room, and walk in. They see Ellie dropped onto the floor, on her knees, balling out her eyes at Sheda's lifeless body hangs via rope tied to the ceiling fan. *Storm: A body has been discovered! After a brief investigation period, we will commence our first class trial! *Ian: C-class trial? *Infinity: S-sheda! NO! *Charlie: I can't... believe... *Ellie: *shakes head* Why...